El aroma de la rosa
by Yanyce
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Anthony no muere en el paseo de caza? Solamente queda paralítico, y comienza una nueva historia al lado Candy. UN nuevo Comienzo, un nuevo final...lo que en secreto, todas alguna vez quisimos.
1. Chapter 1

Las rosas en Lakewood amanecían en todo su esplendor. La antigua casa de verano no podía verse más bonita. Luego del fatídico accidente en el que Anthony había perdido la movilidad de las piernas, Candy no se separaba de él y la tía abuela había acabado por aceptarla para pesar de Elisa que cada día la odiaba más por robar lo que para ella era suyo. Las rosas eran su consuelo.

Las trataba como su bien más preciado luego de Candy y cuidaba de ellas cada día con gran esmero, logrando que el jardín de Lakewood fuera fotografiado en revistas de jardinería y a él se le pagara muy buen dinero por la variedad de Dulces Candy's…no era para alardear, pero ya se había hecho de una pequeña fortuna por el mismo. Le ofrecieron una plaza en la Real Academia de Ciencias de la Biología, e iba a aceptar, pero le pedían primero titulo de escuela intermedia en el Real Colegio San Pablo. Dudaba en ir. Bajo ninguna circunstancia iba a separarse de Candy, y menos ahora que la tía abuela estaba considerando en serio casarlos en un futuro, ya que dudaba que otra chica aguantara a un discapacitado como marido y Anthony no aceptaría casarse con nadie más que no fuera Candy y eso ya lo había dejado más que claro. Comenzaron a tomar las pretensiones de los chicos más en serio cuando descubrieron a Anthony y Candy entre los arbustos dándose un beso nada casto. Erloy no quería pensar que hubiera pasado de llegar minutos después. Eran jóvenes. Estaban locamente enamorados y estaban solos la mayoría del tiempo…todo eso junto no era más que una bomba de tiempo y ella lo sabía, así que le declaró a William con el pesar de su alma no ser capaz de continuar con la crianza de los chicos y que debía enviarlos a todos al San Pablo para que estuvieran vigilados todo el día.

Anthony recibió la noticia con gran alegría. No tendría que separase de Candy y podría estudiar para cumplir su meta. Pero antes de eso sorprendió a todos con su petición…

-quiero que Candy sea mi prometida formalmente, si ella acepta, claro está…

-Por supuesto que sí Anthony- le dijo Candy con una sonrisa que no le cabía en el rostro.

Y Erloy estuvo al borde de un desmayo…- ¡Pero niños! ¿No les parece que es demasiado pronto?

-¡Tía! Yo la amo, además llevamos ya un año de noviazgo y piénselo bien, así consolidaría el imperio Andely…Ella y yo somos los herederos después de todo.

Y ante ese argumento, la anciana no tuvo más que aceptar, después de todo eso pasaría en algún momento.

Así zarparon hacía Inglaterra; con un montón de sueños en el corazón al lado del fiel George. Los camarotes de Anthony y Candy estaban uno al lado del otro ya que George insistió en que sería demasiado escandaloso que estuvieran en el mismo camerino como una pareja de casados. La sola palabra los hizo sonrojar hasta las orejas, ninguno de los dos lo había pensado de _esa _forma; pero más sabía un viejo lobo que aquel de suave pelaje y no les permito semejante cosa a ninguno de los dos por más que fueran los favoritos de Erloy y los herederos de todo el Clan.

Stear y Archie comenzaron a gastarles bromas al respecto a las que Anthony quería irse a los puños con ellos y Candy se sonrojaba entera.

Era la fiesta de fin de año nuevo. No había nadie vigilando. Candy se escapó a cubierta, con Anthony en su silla y dieron un paseo. Se detuvieron un momento. No había moros en la costa. Candy se arrodilló para estar a la misma altura y comenzó a besarlo. Pero el beso se les fue de las manos, se iba saliendo poco a poco del control. Tan encimados estaban que ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de que un muchacho de su misma edad entraba al mismo sitio que ellos.

Terry estaba anonadado, cuando quiso escapar del bullicio no se espero semejante escena. Era una rubia preciosa de pestañas tupidas y cabello rizado recogido en dos coletas…Pero como ese sujeto en silla de ruedas la estaba besando…el solo verlo lo incomodaba. Para él no era posible que semejante belleza estuviera con él. Al abrir la boca, los celos hablaron por él.

Veo que están muy entretenidos, pero deberían buscarse un cuarto, no quieren que ese viejo cacatúa los encuentre.

La antipatía fue inmediata. Mientras Candy se volvía un tomate ambulante, Anthony fue osado en responder…

-Disculpe usted…Pero no creo que este mal besar a mi prometida, joven Granchéster.

Allí los reconoció. Anthony Brown Andely y Candice White Andely. El antiguo clan escocés había dado mucho que hablar en la temporada por la decisión de comprometer a dos miembros tan jóvenes y encima primos. La situación quedó explicada al ver los orígenes de ambos. Era costumbre de la realeza comprometer familiares.

Y así volvió por donde vino, con un nudo en el estomago y sin saber que esos dos le marcarían la vida.

* * *

N/A: No pude con mi trauma de infancia. Este fanfic salió porque la loca sentimental que escribe esto no aguantó que Anthony muriera por un caballo y nunca se caló el numerito de Terry. Si esperan verlo con Candy, dear este no es tu fic. Aquí Eliza manipula aún más, Neal no es tan malo Y Candy no es tan inocente. Me canse de ver besos de Candy y Anthony en el manga así que…si, Terruce no fue el primero. Si les gustó espero un comentario, así sea " "


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer general del fanfic: Candy Candy pertenece a sus autoras, yo hago esto sin fines de lucro y no me gustan los plagios, así que si ven este fic fuera de Fanfiction, díganlo.

* * *

La llegada al San Pablo fue distinta a los otros años. Todos estaban empeñados en ver primero al "matrimonio" Andely, como habían decidido llamarlos. Eran la primicia. En el viejo continente no se sabía mucho de ellos, solo habían visto a Anthony Brown Andely cuando era un chiquillo, del resto no tenían ni idea de cómo pudiera ser Candy. Todo el mundo presumía que era muy hermosa para haber encantado al heredero del clan. Juntos hacían una pareja irresistible para cualquier chismoso. Los futuros responsables de los Andely.

Para el momento de la cena Terruce ya estaba asqueado. Los Andely esto, los Andely aquello y lo otro… El los conoció de primera mano y aún no podía sacarse a la rubia de la cabeza.

Ahogó un suspiro de frustración, aquello no era posible, ¡solo la había visto una vez! El no era ninguna quinceañera, no podía simplemente prendarse así como así.

Dio otro sorbo a su té y volteó al grito de "allí vienen", y en efecto, entraban al salón seguidos de los hermanos Cronwell.

Volteó y su mirada penetrante se encontró con otra. Verde esmeralda. Y esas pecas que…mejor ni hablaba ¡Oh! Si estaba en el cielo, eso era un ángel.

Se quedó viéndola fijamente desde su automóvil, mientras el chófer se estacionaba, hasta que los perdió de vista.

Y de nuevo la rabia de celos se hizo con él. El paralítico tenía la mano de la rubia pecosa fuertemente agarrada, como diciendo "no toméis, no miréis, ella es mi propiedad" y ella lo permitía feliz de la vida.

Armó el puño y se quedó pensando seguidamente, que esa chica sería suya…

Pasaron los meses y sinceramente, él había perdido la noción de lo que estaba bien o mal dentro de los muros del San Pablo. Todas las noches se emborrachaba y se metía en peleas en bares de mala muerte, y por el día fumaba y se saltaba clases para tratar de obviar el hecho de que la "pecosa", como la llamaba aquel tipo, no le prestaba la más mínima atención.

Además de todo eso, la hermana Grey se hacía la ciega, la sorda y la muda con respecto al acercamiento de los dos Andely. Se suponía que los hombres y las mujeres debían de estar por lo menos a tres metros de distancia mutua, a exceptuar las ocasiones especiales, pero ella parecía no prestar atención a los escasos milímetros que separaban siempre a Candy de Anthony.

Para la monja ellos estaban prácticamente casados, así que era muchísimo más relajada en cuanto a los preceptos sociales y eso era algo que Terry no podía soportar.

Hasta donde él sabía, los compromisos se rompían o se anulaban, decir "sí" a una propuesta de matrimonio no quería decir llegar al altar.

Apuró el sexto whiskey de la noche pensando en sus ojos verdes y siguió buscando una manera de que ella le correspondiera.

Estaba hecho una piltrafa cuando se le ocurrió regresar. Borracho como una cuba y vuelto moretones, llegó al San Pablo y tanta fue la borrachera que en vez de entrar al dormitorio de hombres, tomó la dirección contraria.

Llegó al dormitorio de mujeres, y fue a la ventana que correspondía a su propia habitación.

Subió hasta la ventana, que había dejado convenientemente abierta para la ocasión y se adentró en la habitación.

Lo que encontró no le gustó para nada. La preciosa rubia de pecas estaba en la habitación comiendo con el paralítico y una gordita de gafas.

-¡Grandchester! ¿Pero qué demonios crees que haces en la habitación de _mi _prometida?

-¿El cuarto de tu prometida? Esta es mi habitación, niñato.

- ¿Qué es ese olor? Grandchester, ¿acaso estás borracho? ¡Puaj! Por si no te has dado cuenta, estás en el dormitorio de mujeres. Este es el cuarto de Candy, lárgate o si no…

-¿O si no qué? ¿Me vas a arrollar con tus rueditas?...No me hagas reír.

- ¡Grandchester! Retráctate ahora mismo, ¡Desvergonzado!

-Lo siento mucho bella dama, pero no lo haré…El idiota de tu novio debería contestarme algo si es que es hombre.

Anthony no cabe en chiquilladas, y tienes razón, él no puede hacer nada, pero yo sí- dijo con una sonrisa zorruna que derritió a Terry en su fuero interno.

Candy llenó sus pulmones de aire y empezó a gritar… "Hermana Grey, un chico se ha colado en mi cuarto ¡Por favor! ¡Ayúdenos ¡" Y en menos de tres segundos la anciana monja estaba allí junto a otras dos más.

-¡Por amor a Dios señor Grandchester! ¿Qué cree que hace? Escabullirse al cuarto de una señorita, para colmo comprometida,, a estas horas de la noche…

-Y dígame usted, _hermana_ qué se supone que hace _este _aquí…

El señor Brown tiene mi permiso para estar aquí, están acompañados por la señorita Patricia O´Brien que les hace de chaperona. Además ¿está usted borracho? ¡Mire nada más su estado!, lo escoltaré la enfermería para que miren esas heridas, mañana discutiremos su castigo.

Y así, Terry salió a regañadientes por la puerta seguido de las monjas, causando un gran revuelo en todo el dormitorio.

-¡Un muchacho!

-¡El hijo del duque!

-Está con la hermana Grey…

-¡Huele a borracho!

-Está todo golpeado…

-Salió del cuarto de Candy…

-¿Será que peleó con Andely?-se dijo en el último cuarto y al día siguiente se corrió el chisme por todos los internados de Londres, que Terruce Grandchester y Anthony Brown Andely se habían tomado a golpes por la bella Candice White Andely…Fue una revolución. En la mente de las jovencitas ya se había formado un tórrido triangulo amoroso entre los tres herederos, y todos los muchachos sentían envidia pues hace rato que se había corrido el rumor de la gran belleza de la señorita Andely.

Al final, todo Londres se preguntaba con quién iba a quedarse Candice, no hubo rincón en que no se escuchara de aquello, cada quién agregaba algo y al final, del chisme original solo quedaban los nombres.

Algo así escuchó Albert y completamente escandalizado fue en busca de su sobrino a pedir explicaciones.

Lo citó en un sitio concurrido y mandó una carta al colegio solicitando única y exclusivamente a Anthony, no fuera que se quisiera aparecer con Candy como era su gran costumbre en los últimos meses. Un empleado del colegio lo llevó en su silla de ruedas, y allí, frente a frente se dispusieron a hablar.

-¡Tío William!

-Anthony-le dijo, unos cuantos decibeles más adusto de lo que pretendió en un principio-toma asiento por favor.

Anthony lo miró extrañado. Su tío William nunca era tan seco con él. Lo miro fijamente esperando que el mayor hablara. Mucha fue su sorpresa cuando el inicio de la conversación fue:

-Muchacho, al menos que tengas una muy buena explicación, estas en serios problemas.

-¿De qué me habla tío?

-No te hagas el tonto Anthony, sabes tan bien como yo que has peleado con Terruce Grandchester y según oí, Candy tenía que ver. Escuché que ambos estaban tomados, además, ¿qué se supone que hacías en el cuarto de Candy, sin supervisión, a altas horas de la noche? Oí que al llegar a tu dormitorio por la ventana, Grandchester, que también llegaba a esa hora, te encontró y se fueron a los puños porque él dijo que también la quería…

-¡Pero tío! Que historia más absurda y de mal gusto ¿de dónde la sacó, de Elisa Leagan? Para empezar, yo si estuve en el cuarto de Candy, Con Patricia O'Brien y la hermana Grey en el pasillo. Fue Grandchester quien entró al cuarto en medio de la noche por una ventana, absolutamente borracho y todo amoratado por quién sabe qué pelea callejera. Candy gritó y la hermana Grey y dos monjas más lo sacaron del cuarto. E l resto, no sé de donde salió pero le aseguro, por mi honor, que jamás me he propasado con Candy. Yo la amo. Admito que la he besado muchas veces, pero aún así no hay nada que reprocharme. Ella no es ninguna mujercita de a por hora, es mi futura esposa y la respeto como tal. Y si no me cree, puede ir al colegio a preguntarle a la hermana Grey, que le dirá lo mismo que yo le he dicho aquí hoy.

Albert sopesó las palabras de su sobrino. El amaba a Candy. Anthony jamás le había mentido y no veía que beneficios pudiera traerle comenzar a hacerlo ahora. Que ciego fue. Se sintió como un idiota. Nunca debió creerle a los chismes londinenses, sabiendo que la alta sociedad, a cualquier edad, no sabía hacer otra cosa que_ "compartir información de interés"._ Luego de pedirle una y otra vez disculpas una y otra vez a su sobrino y que este le dijera la misma cantidad de veces que no tenía importancia, Albert pasó a relajarse y a disfrutar la compañía por el resto de la tarde.

-Una cosa más Anthony. Candy no debe saber que yo soy el tío abuelo William, para ella o soy su amigo Albert y quiero que eso se mantenga así ¿entendido? Necesito que lo prometas Anthony.

Anthony dudó un momento y luego aceptó. Si su tío le pidió que le guardara un secreto a Candy debía tener sus razones. No pudo evitar sentir una pequeña punzada de celos. Su tío era el "príncipe de la colina" que Candy tanto amaba. Esperó que ninguno de los dos se enterara de ello pronto y marchó de nuevo hacia el San Pablo, sin tener idea de lo que pasaba allí.

* * *

N/A: Como están niñas…primera vez en la vida que actualizo una historia tan rápido. Me pase toda la mañana en quimioterapia escribiendo este capítulo en el celular para recompensarlas por mis diez comentarios. Es un honor para mí tan maravillosa acogida. Muchas, muchas, muchas gracias y espero no decepcionarlas con mi fic .


	3. Chapter 3

Terruce echó al suelo la colilla de su cuarto cigarrillo. Comenzaba a creer que tenía una suerte de perros. Esa tarde le había tocado ver-de nuevo- como Candice besaba al paralítico ese. Esta vez fue solo un roce, dado a hurtadillas entre los árboles de la escuela pero no era el gesto sino la dulzura que este cargaba lo que acabó por crisparle los nervios.

Se echó la paca encima y se preparó a trepar el muro que lo separaba de su anhelada libertad.

Esa noche, planeaba beber hasta no acordarse ni de su nombre, sus rizos o sus tajantes ojos verdes, que parecían mirar para un lado cada vez que trataba de encontrarlos.

Entró a la primera cantina que encontró. Era un sitio tan decadente, que no repararon en si era o no menor, solo les importó que trajera dinero encima y ganas de beber.

Se encaminó a la barra a beber sistemáticamente y al pasar las horas, cuando ya estaba lo suficientemente borracho, volvió a recordar el beso que lo trajo allí en primer lugar y blandió con rabia la botella de ron. El problema fue que salpicó a los de al lado, que tenían ya ánimo de pelea y acabó como tantas veces en un callejón, moliéndose a golpes contra otra gente.

Era una pelea desigual. Tres contra uno. Quizá, de haber estado sobrio, Terruce tuviera oportunidad de ganar, pero en ese estado, esos hombres de los arrabales podrían con él sin lugar a dudas…

Albert pasaba por allí luego de salir de uno de sus trabajos ocasionales. Se acercó a la calleja porque el bullicio le llamó la atención.

Y vio a un muchacho y dos hombres, golpeándose como si la vida se les fuera en ello.

William Andely, de crianza aristócrata, no hubiera intervenido. Pero allí él no era William, era Albert. Un don nadie cualquiera que no tenía que rendirle cuentas a la sociedad. Así que armó los puños y fue dispuesto a darle una paliza a esos sujetos.

Tomó fuertemente lo primero que encontró y se dirigió al muchacho

-¿Necesitas ayuda?

-No, pero si me la das te lo agradecería…

-Bueno pues ¡En guardia!

Luego de media hora y muchos golpes, los sujetos se cansaron de la tunda y se fueron por donde vinieron, discutiendo quién había sido el mejor.

Los apaleados muchachos se levantaron como pudieron, y Albert le ofreció al otro curar sus heridas. Cuando viajó por el mundo no había ningún médico disponible, así que tuvo que aprender a curarse solo. Luego de hacerlo y de presentarse, Albert se puso a indagar un poco…

-Y dime Terry, ¿por qué te ahogabas en una cantina?

-¡Agh! Es una larga historia compañero, pero te puedo decir que es por unos ojos verdes.

-¿Ojos verdes? Si me dices ahora que tiene pecas y usa dos coletas t diría que es Candy

-¿la conoces? ¿Cómo es que…?

-Vamos hombre, ve y dilo… ¿Cómo es que un hombre como yo conoce a una chica como ella?-Terry lo miró un poco abochornado y contestó

-Bueno sí, eso mismo.

-Trabajé como jardinero en su casa de campo cuando ella era pequeña.-mintió-Debe de conocerme como "el señor Albert"

-¿Enserio? ¡Vaya! Qué pequeño es el mundo…Y el paralítico ese, ¿se portaba igual con ella?

-Sí…Aunque entonces no era paralítico. Algunas veces los vi besarse a escondidas de la señora Erloy, se la pasaban correteando por la mansión con los hermanos Cronwell.

Al escuchar eso Terry se sintió a rabiar, ¿se besaban a escondidas…? De nuevo los dos besos que había presenciado le volvieron a la memoria. Su mal humor volvió instantáneamente y no quiso hacer más preguntas, no fuera que la respuesta fuera tan horrible como la anterior.

Volvió al San Pablo ya vendado, relativamente sobrio y de mal humor. Mucha fue su sorpresa al rato de estar en su habitación, ver algo parecido a un mono trepar por los árboles, directo hacia él. Caminó hacia la ventana abierta y se asomó justo a tiempo para ver a Candy entrar por ella…

-¿Pero qué haces tú aquí? Este es el cuarto de Archie

Terry no podía creerlo. Una emoción desconocida y gratificante le recorría de los pies a la cabeza. ¡Candy! Pero eso no le impidió contestar…

-¡Cielos! Señorita Andely, a qué se debe tenerla aquí ¿será que quiere pasar el rato conmigo? O debería gritar algo como "hermana Grey, una chica se coló en mi cuarto"

-Yo… ¡atrevido!

-¿Atrevido? ¡Cielos! ¡Cuántas cualidades tengo, señorita pecas! Atrevido y desvergonzado, para ti debo ser el ser más ruin del mundo, al contrario de ese paralítico, te recomiendo que lo bajes ya del pedestal.

-Tu…Tú…¡Grandísimo tonto! No te refieras a Anthony de esa manera

-¿Qué? ¿Paralítico? Pero si eso es lo que es, pecas.

-No me llames así, sólo Anthony puede hacerlo, eres un insensible…tú no sabes lo que sufrimos cuando él cayó de ese caballo, y pensar que casi…muere. Yo estuve allí con él.

Bien. Cielos, Terry no se imaginaba eso. El creía que el paralítico había quedado así por una enfermedad o algo por el estilo, no que tuvo un accidente y Candy lo vio.

Se sintió un poco mal por sus palabras pero no se retractó. El tal Anthony seguía siendo un idiota para él, dijeran lo que dijeran.

Lo odiaba. Pero no había ninguna razón aparente o si había una pero no la iba a admitir.

Le dijo A Candy que más le valía largarse de allí o le haría pagar la semana entera que se pasó en el cuarto de castigo. Candy volvió a subirse al mismo árbol y se fue al cuarto de Cronwell en Elegante y Andely.

Con que eso era. Parece que a la parejita le gustaban los encuentros furtivos, no conformes con el tiempo que pasaban mimetizados en todo el plantel.

Trató de imaginar qué clase de chaperón sería el Elegante y se dio cuenta de que los Andely estaban completamente solos, ya que su primo seguramente estaba muy ocupado decidiendo si mañana usaría una corbata lila o morada.

Menuda porquería. Sin poder evitarlo sintió envidia de Anthony y salió de nuevo a beber otro rato.

-¡Candy! ¿Qué hacías en el cuarto de Grandchester?

-¡Uhg! Un error de cálculo. Por favor, pongan una identificación en la ventana, no quiero que pase dos veces…

-Está bien…

-Saben, acabo de recordar que tengo algo muy importante que hacer en el cuarto de mi hermano- dijo Archie, un poco antes de guiñarles el ojo e irse al cuatro de Stear. Anthony miro la puerta asegurada perplejo y luego se tensó. Lo habían dejado solo en una habitación con Candy. Era todo un caballero, pero los caballeros también eran hombres y, él en particular, era un hombre enamorado…

Se le quedó mirando a Candy fijamente, perdido en su línea de pensamientos y le dijo:

-¿Puedo besarte?

Candy se sonrojo hasta las orejas. Anthony no había perdido esa odiosa costumbre de preguntar por un beso. Eso le erizaba los vellos de la nuca y la mantenía a la expectativa. Le había pedido muchas veces que parara de hacerlo, pero el rubio sentía cierto morbo en ello y se negó en redondo.

Le hizo un gesto para que se sentara en sus piernas y la recostó en su regazo para comenzar a lamerle los labios. Candy soltó un pequeño gemido. Aquello no se lo esperaba. La mirada de Anthony se volvió más penetrante…Ardía por dentro. Una de sus cosas favoritas era besar a su pecosa. Invadió su boca en un beso demandante y empezó a acariciarla. Lo que nunca espero fue que Candy le devolviera la caricia de una manera tan atrevida. Comenzó a moverse suavemente sobre él y Anthony abrió los labios en un gesto a todas luces obsceno…

-Por favor, para-le dijo. Candy lo miró confundida…

-Candice, amor, si quieres conservar tu pureza hasta el día en que nos casemos no deberías tentarme de esa forma. No soy de hierro, pecosa.

Ante esto, Candy se ruborizó. No era su intención Solo había escuchado a algunas chicas decir en las calles de Londres que a los hombres les gustaba eso. Bajo de sus piernas acalorada y se alisó la falda compulsivamente en un gesto nervioso. Aquello fue intenso.

Se miraron a los ojos un momento y tomados de las manos fueron por Archie quién los miró pícaramente, como sabiendo exactamente qué hicieron.

Así pasó el resto de la tarde, los cuatro primos reunidos, mientras kilómetros más allá, en el corazón de Londres, Terry se perdía en alcohol.

* * *

N/A: Espero que les haya gustado la_ escenita _del capítulo. Fue un regalo a una amiga. Sin mas se despide Yanyce, hasta el próximo capítulo, comenten please


	4. Chapter 4

La vida de Elisa nunca había sido fácil. Creció con lujos, sí. Tuvo todo que quiso y hasta más pero le falto lo que más importaba. Cariño, amor y comprensión. Cosas que Candy, a su parecer, había conseguido de sobra. No era justo. Esa huerfanita de nada tenía todo o que ella se merecía, todo lo que ella solo podía soñar.

Cuando era muy niña lo comprendió. Su "difícil carácter" hacía casi imposible amarla, podía notar aún si cerraba los ojos la frialdad de las amables manos de su nodriza para ella. Nadie más que su madre y su hermano la tendrían alguna vez en aprecio.

Por eso se enfadó tanto cuando escuchó que iban a sacar a una mocosa de un orfanato solo para que conversara con ella. Era ridículo. Si sus propios padres no la soportaban, aún si debían, ¿cómo podría hacerlo una estúpida cualquiera? Cuando Candy se ganó el aprecio de su padre y el amor de Anthony fue para ella el colmo. Esa pequeña bola de ternura y buenas intenciones solo venía a robarle lo que difícilmente había logrado conseguir.

A Eliza no la sorprendió que de pronto todo se tratara de Candy. Esa plaga debía ser erradicada, si nadie más que ella podía darse cuenta, el resto tenía un grave problema.

Cuando logró poner a la Tía Abuela en su contra casi canta victoria, no contaba con que esa niña sería adoptada por la casa principal de los Andely, el Tío Abuelo también había caído en su embrujo.

Pronto, vio con impotencia cuando todas sus pequeñas victorias, conseguidas a lo largo de los años, se iban por la borda sin que ella pudiera hacer nada. Tuvo que resignarse. Candy se había vuelto la reina de todo, la había destronado sin siquiera intentarlo.

Luego llegó Terry. Esos hermosos ojos azules, solo tenían que verla a ella. Casi muere de la rabia cuando él también se fijó en Candy.

Pero Eliza nunca había querido tanto algo como lo quería a él. Candy ya tenía a Anthony y al parecer estaba muy feliz con él, así que seguramente no echaría de menos al inglés, eso era ya razón de sobra para no dejárselo ganar.

El tenía que ser suyo. Su suave sonrisa, su pose altanera, su carisma arrollador…todo Terruce llamaba, le pertenecía, solo que ella se había dado cuenta antes que los demás, como tantas veces.

Elisa alzó su colorete, frívola, dispuesta a conseguir todo aquello que se propusiera en la vida.

Salió al comedor resuelta, con un plan meticulosamente trazado en su mente. Se haría pasar por débil, pretendiendo caer en las escaleras. Espero pacientemente a que Terry pasara por allí y actuó. Se lazó por los primeros dos escalones, simulando un daño real y Terruce corrió a ayudarla. Le dijo que tenía doblado el tobillo y le dolía demasiado. La enfermera, monja por fuerza y mujer joven, sabía que esa era una táctica empleada por algunas jovencitas astutas para atraer a un muchacho, así que le guiñó el ojo a Elisa, le vendó el tobillo de forma que pareciera rojizo y abultado y le dijo a Terry que debía acompañarla porque ella tenía que atender a un alumno en cuarentena. Y no supo porque, pero en esa hora Eliza se mostró tal cual era, frágil caprichosa e irreverente ante él y algo en Terry se conmovió hasta la atracción… Cuando la enfermera los fue a ver, ya se conocían casi de toda la vida, tenían ya un almuerzo y un "no me vas a decir no, vendrás conmigo a Londres" propuesto.

Así fue el inicio de algo que si no eterno, si perpetuo y continuo, como un socorro acallado entre sonrisas. El plan de Elisa dio frutos y Terry cayó n unas garras de las que no querría salir.

Pronto, los días pasaron y era muy común verlos juntos por los jardines de Colegio. El más feliz con todo esto era Neal. Por fin tendría tiempo para el mismo sin estar preocupándose de los problemas en que su hermana se metía todo el tiempo. Esperaba, por su propio bien que el gusto de Grandchester durara mucho. A su parecer, no había ninguna lógica en el aparente enamoramiento de Terruce Grandchester y su hermana. Eliza era frívola, egoísta y caprichosa, todo lo contrario a Candy. Quizá fuera eso. Su hermana no se parecía en nada a Candy, ni en lo físico ni en la forma de ser. En lo que White era cálida, Eliza era un témpano de hielo.

Así, decidió no prestarle más atención al asunto, al fin y al cabo había cada loco en este mundo que si se ponía a pensarlo, acabaría con un terrible dolor de cabeza.

Mientras tanto, Anthony sostenía la mano de una Candy en vilo. Había recibido una carta de Francia donde le confirmaban que los condes Du'Banc habían tenido una hija en América que debieron dejar en un orfanato por temor a una guerra. Candice lloraba profusamente, aquellos podían ser sus padres. Anthony estaba consciente de ello. Deseaba de todo corazón que fuera cierto y que Candy hallara por fin un consuelo entre tanto sufrimiento… Su "tío Abuelo" William no sabía nada de esto. Era una investigación realizada con el dinero de Anthony, a las sombras del Clan Andely. No quería ni pensar en su reacción si llegara a enterarse, y mejor no hablar de la Tía Abuela, que seguro diría algo como que Candy era una mocosa desagradecida, por estar mostrando semejante desprecio a la familia que la había criado.

Decidió que quizá era mucha información para ella y la invitó a un helado, en la Heladería cerca del Colegio. Esa tarde, se las había dado libre la hermana Gray para que arreglaran sus asuntos personales. La verdad, es que disfrutaban días así una vez a la semana, ya que la vieja monja retribuía de alguna forma los generosos pagarés de los Andely que eran los grandes benefactores de América después de Duque de Grandchester.

Candy comió el suyo en silencio mientras él solo la miraba fijamente. No falto una que otra miradilla indiscreta o exclamación de sorpresa, ya que ellos eran la comidilla de todo Londres por su joven edad y su cercano matrimonio. La gente a menudo se preguntaba si aquello era legal. Aunque, al fin y al cabo, para los ricos, todo lo era.

-¿En qué piensas, querida?

- En que voy a casarme contigo

- ¡Oh Candy! Lo sé amor, yo tampoco puedo esperar para tenerte entre mis brazos, pro primero, debemos acabar los dos años de Colegio y yo debo asistir a la Real Academia.

-A veces quisiera que el tiempo no pasara tan lento…

-Lo sé, yo también deseo lo mismo la mayoría del tiempo…

-¡Vaya! Pero que encantador, saben, en un hotel nadie los miraría como esa vieja del fondo, Sí, es con usted, no se haga la ofendida ahora…

-Neal. Que desagradable sorpresa…se puede saber que haces aquí.

-Pues estáis de suerte, sí. Quería preguntarles todo lo que saben sobre un tal doctor Bradford que al parecer atiende a lisiados y paralíticos como tú…

Anthony miró a su primo un momento con suspicacia ¿los estaba ayudando? Al parecer, el truhan de Neil si tenía corazón después de todo…

-Como sea, aquí está la dirección, hagan lo que quieran…

Así Neil Leagan se fue por donde vino, dejando a los otros perplejos y a un paso más de su anhelado futuro. Para Candy era una maravillosa noticia. Sabía que Anthony ni siquiera había considerado el volver a caminar. Tomó su bolso y hicieron el camino de vuelta al San Pablo en silencio, cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos…

* * *

Lamento la demora…la escuela no me ha dejado vivir los últimos meses, pero ahorita estoy neutropenica, así que puedo escribir a libertad sin preocuparme de estudiar.


	5. Chapter 5

Las flores se abrían en pleno tras los muros del San Pablo. S e avecinaba el mes de mayo y la primavera tomaba ya las calles de todo Londres.

Candy reía feliz entre las flores, su cumpleaños estaba próximo y nada la ponía de mejor humor.

Caminó hacia el edificio con flores de manzanilla entre sus cabellos sueltos. Se había quitado las coletas un rato para dejar su cabello libre al sol.

Así mismo la encontró Anthony, con una sonrisa perlada y con el delantal de la falda lleno de fresas. Apenas la vio, no pudo más que sonreír. Candy lucía preciosa con el cabello suelto. Lo hacía recordar el momento en que le dijo que la amaba. El sol también estaba en su cúspide y ellos se escondían en el jardín en uno de tantos juegos infantiles…

Él la miro fijamente y le dijo, despojándose de toda su vergüenza…

-¿Sabes Candy? Tus ojos son como los árboles, verdes y vivaces.

Ella se sonrojó y miró al suelo y dudando un poco le dijo –Pues los tuyos son como el cielo, claros y cristalinos… ¡pero si enfureces, haces una tormenta!

-Jajajajajaja...ay Candy, ¡Cuánto te amo!

Al darse cuenta de lo que Anthony había dicho, ambos se quedaron mirando en silencio, como sopesando la respuesta del otro y al final Andy preguntó…

-¿Es cierto lo que dices?

- Cierto es, y no me arrepiento, ¡No me retracto!

Candy miró al suelo un momento y comenzó a sollozar… ¡Idiota! ¡Eres un idiota por decírmelo así!...Yo también te amo-le dijo y se le fue a los brazos. Anthony la abrazó fuertemente y cuando iban a unir sus labios Candy dijo "momento" tomó sus dos coletas y las desarmó, dejando sus rizos caer en cascada "ahora sí". Anthony la miró fijamente y le dijo "mi Dulce Candy… ¿Puedo besarte?" Candy se coloreó completa y asintió con la cabeza, él se inclinó y unieron sus labios solo un momento porque…

-¡Cielos Stear, parece que hicieron una fiesta y no nos invitaron!... ¿Ya lo ves? Te dije que teníamos que dejarlos solos…Menos mal que hablaste primo, creí que tendríamos que encerrarles en el ático, pero luego lo pensamos mejor y decidimos que no era buena idea si no queríamos tener un sobrinito en nueve meses correteando por ahí…Y a juzgar por cómo los hallamos, fue la decisión correcta…

-¡Archivald!

- Ya, ya Alistear, sabes que es verdad…

-Ya lo sabían- afirmó Anthony un poco avergonzado…

-La verdad sí, lo sabíamos yo y medio Lakewood, excepto por la Tía Abuela, para la cual son "muy jóvenes"

- ¡Oh por favor! ¿Tan obvios fuimos?

- Ciertamente

Así, se fueron a la casa a pasar una tarde al lado de la chimenea, comiendo las golosinas que preparaban los cocineros de la antigua mansión.

Anthony sonrió ante el recuerdo y se acercó a su Candy…

-¿Recordando aquellos días querida? Sabes, en estos momentos me apetece un beso ¿podrías dármelo?

-¡Anthony! Estamos en un lugar público, eso no está bien visto, lo sabes…7

-¡Oh vamos! No verán nada que no hayan visto ya Candy, algunos incluso, ya han besado a alguien…

-Bueno, si lo pones así…está bien.

Anthony cerró los ojos y se preparó para su beso…en la frente.

-¡Candy!

-Allí viene la hermana Gray ¡Sonríe!

En efecto. La severa madre se asomó por el pasillo y justo a tiempo, Candy se separó lo suficiente de Anthony.

-Señorita Brown, digo, Andely ¿usted nació el veinte de mayo?

-Oh sí, en el orfanato me encontraron en esa fecha y según la cuidadora, tenía días de nacida.

-¿Orfanato?

-Sí hermana Gray, a mi prometida la adoptaron las Andely hace muchos años atrás…

-¡Oh! ¡Cuánto lo siento!

-Descuide hermana Gray, a mi no me importa en absoluta el ser adoptada, soy tan Andely como cualquiera de mis primos…

La verdad es que Candy mentía un poco. Ella amaba a su familia adoptiva, incluso a los Leagan pero le causaba un poco de tristeza no conocer a sus padres. Tenía la esperanza de que pronto esa situación se resolviera pronto, pero no se hacía muchas ilusiones.

-Bueno, en ese caso señorita Andely, usted estará en el festival que se celebra en el mes de mayo como una de las celebradas.

Candy sonrió ante esto. En su vida había sido el centro de algo y serlo por primera vez, aunque tuviera que compartirlo con otras jovencitas, la hacía muy feliz.

Caminó hacia su dormitorio y se sintió tan llena de dicha como no lo hacía desde hace mucho tiempo. No importaba que no conociera a sus padres, tenía tutores amorosos con ella. Tampoco importaba que Annie la negara y negara al hogar de Pony, ella tenía a sus primos y a su Anthony al lado. Con estos pensamientos, su sonrisa se hizo inmensa y deseó que por una vez, Elisa no interviniera para arruinar su felicidad.

Estaba a punto de llegar a su habitación cuando vio a Elisa. Lucía un poco nerviosa y su mirada altiva estaba ligeramente opacada.

-¡Candy! Justamente a ti te buscaba…-lo siguiente que dijo, fue de una manera tan rápida y baja que de no ser por la ofuscación de la pelirroja, Candy bien hubiera dicho que se lo imaginó.-En vista de que no hay nadie con un apellido lo suficientemente de alcurnia y tu y yo somos las únicas Andely aquí, creo que es pertinente que me acompañes a comprar un disfraz para el baile de primavera…

Candy la miró confusa un momento para luego aceptar sin rechistar. Ella no era rencorosa. Si Elisa era lo suficientemente orgullosa para no pedirle ayuda, ella se la prestaría de todas formas.

-¿Qué día iremos?-le dijo sin ocultar su sonrisa.

-Este sábado. Te espero lista a las afueras de los jardines por la mañana.

Candy asintió contenta, después de todo, no todos los días Elisa Leagan te pide un favor o te da una orden, si a ver vamos.

Elisa estuvo allí puntual y Candy se retrasó ligeramente por su amor a dormir. Eso puso a Elisa nerviosa. Pensó que Candy le había jugado una broma y no iba a venir, pero suspiró de alivio cuando la vio correr hacia ella.

-¡Lo lamento tanto! Me he quedado dormida…

-Sí, bueno, no importa, aún no llega el carruaje.-le dijo molesta. Llegaron al centro de Londres y allí fueron a las grandes tiendas pidiendo ver los vestidos de disfraces. Buscaron hasta la tarde y cuando ya iban a darse por vencidas, hallaron una pequeña tienda casi a las afueras de la zona centro.

- ¡Esto es perfecto!- Eliza había encontrado un disfraz de la princesa Mérida, la gran guerrera de Escocia y Candy eligió uno de Cleopatra y Elisa le hizo buscar también el de Marco Antonio para Anthony. A sugerencia de Elisa, pidió también a encargo una silla de ruedas adornada para Anthony y cuando preguntó quién iba a pagar todo, Elisa le respondió:

-El tío abuelo William. Nos dio un fondo a todos para comprar los disfraces e incluso nos sobrará dinero.

Candy sonrió. Su padre adoptivo siempre velando por ellos.

Se fueron de vuelta al San Pablo con tres disfraces en mano y en seguida Candy fue por Anthony para mostrarle lo que había comprado.

Este se sorprendió un poco de que ella hubiera ido de compras con Elisa Leagan pero sabía que en el fondo la chica no era mala persona y Neal tampoco, así que alentó a Candy a hacerlo más seguido.

-Y te encargué una silla de ruedas especial para armonizar con el disfraz.

- Que bien mi querida Candy, pero me parece que deberías regresar a tu dormitorio, no vaya a ser que la hermana Gray quiera hacer una segunda revisión.

Y dicho y hecho. Gracias a Dios, Candy llegó justo a tiempo a la ventana del baño mientras Patty trataba de explicar dónde estaba Candy.

-Patty, ¿quién está allí? Ya casi salgo del baño…

- ¡Señorita O´Brien! Hubiera empezado por decirme que la señorita Andely estaba en el baño…

-Yo…lo siento hermana, no pasará de nuevo.-dijo Patty aparentemente afligida. Espero unos minutos a que la monja hubiera dejado por completo los dormitorios y Candy finalmente "salió de la tina"

- ¡Candy! Gracias a Dios que apareciste, no hallaba que decirle a la hermana Gray.

-Lo siento tanto Patty. Se me fue el tiempo hablando con Anthony, no volverá a asar, te lo prometo.

-Descuida Candy, mejor muéstrame ya tu vestido y estarás perdonada.

-¡Oh Candy! ¡Es precioso!

-Lo sé, lo hayamos ya al final del día, cuando creíamos que habría que pedirlos a París.

-Y ¿qué tal te trató Elisa Leagan?

-Mucho mejor de lo que esperaba Patty, fue muy agradable.

-Ya veo. ¡Amo tu vestido! quiero que mires el mío, el evento es este fin de semana

-Sí, solo faltan siete días

Que pasaron volando y cuando menos lo esperaban, ya era sábado en la tarde.

Terruce vestía una malla de caballero antigua que encontró en su sótano el verano pasado. Al ver a Elisa se quedó sorprendido. Los ropajes combinaban perfectamente.

Candy se veía preciosa con su vestido…Anthony parecía recio con su disfraz.

Elisa alegó que no tenía idea lo cual era una vil mentira ya que ella sabía de antemano que Terry vestiría de caballero escocés con el emblema de su familia, así que mandó a hacer un medallón con el emblema de los Andely.

Se contemplaron un momento en silencio y luego Terry le invitó un helado.

-¡Pistacho! Es mi favorito ¿cómo lo supiste?

-Cierto muchacho me lo dijo.

Elisa creyó que era Neal. La verdad, fue Anthony. A él le caía de maravilla que Elisa se interesara en otra persona. Eso le quitaba un gran peso de encima, podía estar feliz con Candy sin preocuparse de herir los sentimientos de su prima.

Patty vestía de diosa griega. Stear, de senador romano. Cualquiera que los veía, recordaba enseguida las clases de historia y al Imperio Greco-Romano.

Al día siguiente, el periódico escolar sólo hablaba de lo bien que lucían Candy y Anthony y de la misteriosa combinación del joven Grandchester y la señorita Leagan.

El resto de los días del mes pasaron rápidamente y en ese tiempo, Anthony fue a la Clínica del doctor que Neal le había "recomendado". El hombre le dio un diagnostico favorable y dijo que con unos meses de terapia, podría volver a caminar.

-Es una gran noticia doctor Richard- Candy sonrió ampliamente. Eso era una excelente noticia para todos. Anthony podría caminar, eso significaba que pronto haría las cosas normalmente como todos los demás.

La primera terapia consistía en una serie de movimientos asistidos bajo el agua para ver cuanta movilidad y sensibilidad era capaz de lograr Anthony en ambas piernas. Fueron a la escuela a contarle las buenas nuevas a sus amigos y familiares. Todos se alegraron al saberlo. Incluso Terry, que no tenía nada que ver, se agradó por la noticia.

Escribieron una carta y se lo comunicaron al Tío Abuelo William y Candy fue corriendo a decírselo a Albert, que se sintió feliz porque "a leguas se veía que ese no era un mal chico" y así, pasó otra aventura de nuestros queridos amigos, que no se imaginaban lo que pasaba más allá de las fronteras inglesas…

* * *

**N/A:** Ok niñas, aquí yo, la escritora irresponsable reportándose con el capítulo. A la que me pidió la confesión de este par, concedida, aquí estamos para complacer porque sino sería un libro de tapa gruesa. Les cuento de mi vida que la escuela me ha mantenido ocupada, fui a leer mis poesías en la radio, en un Ateneo y canté ante más o menos 1000 personas, a parte, ya tengo 17 añales por el pecho...ya saben, disfruten, comenten y empalagasen con Candy...


	6. Chapter 6

Suspiró de nuevo mientras ponía un diamante más en el pequeño almohadón. Quince años. Quince años ya, sin saber de su pequeña. Una lágrima traicionera escapó de sus ojos verdes y su marido, parado en la puerta, corrió a abrazarla mientras ella se deshacía en llanto.

- ¡Jacques !- rompió en un susurro. Su marido la estrechó impotente. Aún no podía creer la maldad de la que fue capaz su propia familia, su propio tío, todo por dinero. Pero él se negaba a creerlo. Su hija no estaba muerta, algo en él lo decía.

-Ya, ya Charlotte, no llores, la encontraremos.-consoló a su perturbada esposa. Charlotte Du LaFua era una mujer hermosa, pero algo marchita de tanta zozobra, de tanto pensar que fue de su hija.

-Quince años Jacques. Hace quince años desde que se fue de mis brazos.-dijo con una voz rota. Recordaba perfectamente el día en que nació su pequeña. En una carreta, en la lejana América, con sólo una nodriza que luego de mostrarle a la niña se la llevó huyendo de los hombres de Antonin.

Las buscaban. Ella a penas tuvo tiempo de ser escondida por una pareja que pasaba por allí y comprendió, rápidamente, que ella huía. Le pusieron gafas, le cortaron el cabello y le ordenaron no subir los ojos o hablar.

Los Andely hicieron una actuación espectacular. William y Rose, como se enteró después, mostraron toda la arrogación propia de la nobleza inglesa y a los "detectives" contratados por Antonin Du LaFua no les quedó otra a parte de "pedir disculpas por haber molestado a personas tan distinguidas".

Luego de que los hombres se hubieran ido ella les explicó la situación. Les dijo que era francesa y que llegó a América huyendo de un familiar de su marido que quería matarla a ella y a su bebé para quedarse toda la herencia familiar, pues en el testamento del patriarca, se estipulaba que el primer heredero que naciera, tendría derecho sobre todo el patrimonio.

Les dijo que una sirvienta de confianza había tomado a la niña y se la había llevado a un lugar seguro hasta que ella fuera a buscarlas cuando ya no hubiera peligro.

Los Andely se quedaron impresionados. ¿Cómo una muchacha tan joven tenía que pasar por algo así por culpa de la codicia? Rose advirtió que la chica acababa de dar a luz y que no sería más que unos cinco años mayor que su hija mayor.

Al ver su estado, le ofrecieron asilo y protección, a parte de informar a la policía lo que pretendían esos hombres y Charlotte anonadada aceptó, sin creer todavía su buena suerte.

-¿Tienes cómo reconocer a tu hija?

-Si-contestó todavía un poco desorientada.- Hay una muñeca, ella la tiene. Dentro está un anillo que la identifica como la heredera de los Du LaFua.

-Ya veo. Entonces escribiré a tu marido para decirle que estás bien. Rose, llévale a las habitaciones de invitados, estaré en el despacho.

Rose Andely simplemente simplemente asintió mientras detallaba a la joven que tenía en frente. Era rubia, de ojos verdes, cuerpo menudo, cabello liso y ser aniñado. Alrededor de ella, había un aura dulce, vivaz y pacífica que atraía a cualquier persona que se le acercara.

-No te preocupes, seguro tu pequeña estará bien.-le dijo. Ella estaba acostumbrada a estar lejos de sus pequeños. Algunas veces, al ir con su marido a los viajes de negocios, duraba incluso meses sin verlos.

La joven le dedicó una tenue sonrisa. Tenía que creerlo. Su hija estaba sana y salva. Entonces se dijo, que todo saldría bien de una forma u otra.

Pero nunca imaginó que esos asesinos hallarían a Cecille antes que ella. La pobre mucama corrió con su hija en brazos, pero la alcanzaron y mataron y el cuerpo de la niña nunca se encontró.

Charlotte desde entonces se atormentaba todas las noches con lo que hubiera pasado de irlas a buscar un día antes de lo acordado. Pensó en la hermosa jovencita que hubiera sido su hija. Blonda y de ojos verdes como ella, con los cabellos ensortijados como su marido.

"Hoy estaría siendo presentada en sociedad" se dijo y su marido la sacó de la fantasía donde una hermosa joven le sonreía entre giros.

- Querida, no quería decírtelo hasta no estar seguro, pero he contratado a un detective privado y nuestra hija puede estar viva...

Al escuchar eso, un pedazo del alma de la mujer que ya creía perdida se mostró en sus ojos.

-¿Dónde?- preguntó, al igual que un chiquillo preguntaría por su regalo de Navidad.

- En América. En un pueblito llamado Lakewood...

-Yo estuve en Lakewood ¿acaso crees que...?

-No lo sé. Pero es posible. El hijo de William tiene una hija adoptiva de la edad exacta de nuestra pequeña. -Concluyó y horas más tarde, las criadas hacían maletas para los señores, que partían rumbo a América.

En Inglaterra Candy estaba exasperada. Era la temporada social londinense y la Tía Abuela había viajado hasta allí expresamente para llevarla a Elisa y a ella a todos y cada uno de los bailes.

A pesar de que cualquiera que quisiera bailar con ella necesitaba el permiso de Anthony y que todos los jóvenes sabían que ella iba a casarse, su cartón siempre estaba lleno y no pasaba sí quiera una pieza sentada.

Lo mismo le ocurría al pobre Anthony que tenía que soportar a la horda de jovencitas casaderas-y sus muy distinguidas madres- molestando en cada momento. "¿Cuántos años tiene joven Brown?" "¿Por qué se va a casar tan joven?" "¿Ama mucho a la señorita Andely?" "¿Diga usted, mi hija le parece bonita?" Y otra sarta más de cuestionamientos absurdos que al parecer eran excesivamente importantes para las británicas.

-¡Candy no puedo soportarlo más! Si otra señora me vuelve a preguntar si soy el segundo heredero del Clan Andely, te aseguro que me voy a marchar sin siquiera contestarle- le dijo. Esa era la única pieza que la cantidad estúpidamente alta de pretendientes de Candice le había permitido bailar con ella.

-Lo sé. Si otro chico vuelve a proponerme que te deje y huya con él, hasta allí llegaron mis modales. - contestó Candy. Eso de ser Candice Andely la estaba cansando. No aguantaba ver como la cantidad de jovencitas se arrimaba e incluso, insinuaban a su Anthony y ella debía simplemente quedarse callada y mostrarse solícita, mientras una jauría de lobas competían por la atención de su prometido. Lo volvió a pensar. Candice Andely. La aristócrata hija de un antiguo Clan escocés y la familia más rica de toda América. Por más que trataba, no podía imaginarse como esa chica era la misma que ella, Candy, la sencilla huérfana del Hogar de Pony.

Anthony pareció leerle el pensamiento y acarició su mejilla.

- Tranquila, lo harás bien -le dijo y luego la abrazó hasta el final de la música.

-Lamento interrumpir este bello momento, pero quiero bailar con la dama.

-¡Archie!

-Hola gatita. De verdad no quería interrumpir su empalagoso abrazo número treinta del día, pero si no venía, se acaba la pieza.

Anthony sonrió, un poco avergonzado. Archibald de verdad sabía como sacarle los colores al rostro.

-¿Coqueteando con mi prometida, Cronwell?

-¡Para nada, Brown!- Respondió Archie, en una perfecta imitación de la voz de la hermana Margaret, cada vez que los retaba por no prestar atención a la clase de historia.

Candy se echó a reír de buena gana y bailó toda la noche, hasta que ya no pudo más y la Tía la envió de vuelta al Real Colegio San Pablo hasta el fin de semana siguiente, cuando todo se repetiría.

* * *

N/A: he vuelto. Le estaba dedicando tiempo a mis otros fics por que no me gusta estar más de un mes sin actualizar. A la chica que preguntó por mi salud, bella, gracias por la preocupación. Estoy maravillosamente bien, tuve un pequeño resfrío pero ya estoy bien. Respecto a mi tratamiento, estoy por finalizar, todo viento en popa y las invito a llevar la cuenta regresiva conmigo en estas próximas once semanas. Sin más, me despido pero no por mucho, las quiero, Yanyce.


	7. Chapter 7

Candy colocó la última muda de ropa en el baúl. El viaje a Escocia estaba próximo y era lo único de lo que había oído hablar a las chicas del dormitorio en las últimas dos semanas.

Escocia. Con sus verdes campos y sus parajes de ensueño. Vio de nuevo el vestido verde oscuro que el Tío Abuelo le había regalado para la ocasión.

Según la carta que le envió el afable anciano, la señorita de la tienda le dijo que esa era la última moda. Era un vestido de busto ajustado con mangas cortas y un ligero escote al frente, con mucha piedrería. Lo novedoso de la prenda, era la forma globular de la falda. Comenzaba desde la cintura, como un tipo de esfera que dejaba al descubierto los tobillos y las piernas hasta un poco más abajo de las rodillas, por detrás, tocaba el suelo.

Según el chillido que lanzó Elisa cuando lo vio, era una "falda-pantalla" diseñada por Paul Poiret, un francés que estaba causando furor en el mundo. Estaba, según ella, al último grito de la moda.

No era para menos. El escandaloso * vestido era para su presentación oficial ante los Andely y er resto de la alta sociedad como la hija del patriarca y heredera, además de como prometida de el Conde de Menshire *,título heredado por Anthony de su difunto abuelo, el padre del Capitán.

Caminó de nuevo, viendo la pieza que compartía con Patty, quien estaba absolutamente radiante por el viaje.

-¡Oh Candy! Escocia es tan hermosa...debes de verlo por ti misma.

-Ya...lo imagino. Seguramente es precioso. ¿Irás a mi presentación en sociedad?

- Si, si a mi abuela seguramente le encantará.

-Y a Stear...-agregó ella pícaramente.

Dejando a Patty más roja que un tomate, salió de la habitación a ver al resto de sus compañeras corretear y chillar como chiquillas mientras las mucamas contratadas especialmente para la ocasión cargaban sus maletas.

Una hora después, todas partían pulcramente al puerto.

Los varones hacía rato habían partido, ya que por políticas de la escuela, no se les permitía estar demasiado tiempo juntos antes de llegar a los terrenos de la escuela en Escocia. Allí tendrían la tarde libre; lamentablemente aún iban a tener clases por la mañana.

- ¡Patty! No entiendo por qué vamos a ver clases en verano.- Se quejó Candy. Y, como para darle razón, Elisa estuvo de acuerdo.

-¡Chicas! No sean tan quejumbrosas, no por nada este es el mejor colegio de toda Inglaterra. Además, ¿qué pensarían nuestros padres si se nos deja perder el tiempo por allí?*

-O'Brien, no necesitamos otra lección de buenas costumbres, con la hermana Annette nos basta y sobra, además, en América no veo que armen tanto jaleo por eso.

- Señoritas, tanta plática no es buena entre jovencitas de su edad* les pido que vayan a sus camarotes y se acomoden allí.

Pidió con voz austera la madre superiora. Enseguida, las tres armaron su camino hasta los camarotes. Luego de unas largas horas de viaje, la vieja Escocia le abría las puertas a sus mundos encantados.

Candy estaba maravillada. En su vida había visto campos más verdes y gente tan pintoresca. Parecía todo sacado de uno de esos cuentos de princesas que de pequeña tanto le encantaba oír a Annie. "Cuentos como el de mi príncipe de la colina" se dijo, sin saber lo que en ese mismo viaje le tenía preparado.

En ese mismo puerto, un Albert lujosamente vestido desembarcaba al lado de la Tía Abuela y el fiel George a la tierra que lo vio nacer. Iba directo a su castillo, a pensar como explicarle a Candy que el era el dichoso Tío Abuelo.

Kilómetros más allá, tras los muros restrictivos de la mansión propiedad del Real Colegio San Pablo, los nervios de Anthony no daban para más. Se paseaba de un lado a otro con los cabellos desordenados y la mirada gacha, para la extrañes de todos sus compañeros.

-Rueditas, si sigues así, abrirás un agujero en el suelo.

-¡Grandchester! Perdona, no te había notado.-le dijo Anthony sorprendido, como si acabara de darse cuenta de que el otro estaba allí.

-¿De verdad? No me había dado cuenta-le informó Terry, con sarcasmo. Llevaba diez minutos allí parado esperando que Brown resolviera lo que sea que tuviera en mente y ya estaba cansado de verlo virar la silla de un lado al otro.- ¿Se puede saber que te pasa?

-Nada- Le contestó Anthony con una mirada sombría.

-¿Nada? Si claro, y la hermana Grace y yo nos amamos en secreto,¿no lo sabías? Habla ya, Brown. Tiene que ver con Candy, ¿qué más?

Anthony lo miró incrédulo -¿de dónde sacas que tiene que ver con Candy?

-A ti, nada más te preocupa a este punto si no es ella. ¿Me vas a decir?

Anthony lo meditó un poco y luego asintió.

-Es complicado.

-Soy todo oídos.

-Bien. Es que mi tío es su dichoso "Príncipe de la Colina"

-¿Su qué?

- Ahg, cierto, no sabes nada. Candy creció en un orfanato cerca de nuestra mansión en Lakewood. Ella y la hija de los Britter, ¿Mary? ¿Anne? ¿O creo que era Annie?

-¿La que esta loca por el Elegante?

-Si, esa misma. Bueno, ella creció con Candy y cuando ambas tenían seis, fue adoptada por los Britter y dejo a Candy sola. Se escribían por correspondencia hasta que la madre de Annie se lo prohibió, y Candy quedó devastada. Entonces, fue a llorar a una colina cercana al orfanato y se encontró con mi tío, que tocaba la gaita con un traje típico escocés. El la hizo parar de llorar con una frase que ahora no recuerdo y luego se marchó, dejando tirado su prendedor con nuestro emblema. Candy nunca lo olvidó, y me atrevo a decir que hasta se enamoró de él. Mi tío nunca le dijo su nombre, por lo que ella lo llamó "El Príncipe de la Colina" y fue buscándolo años después que ella aceptó ser adoptada por los Leagan y luego la conocí, como te habrá dicho ya Elisa. Esto no se lo he dicho a nadie, pero creo que mi tío tampoco se olvidó de ella, pues mandó a hacer una pintura de una niña rubia similar a Candy que tiene en su despacho principal y de otra manera no me explico lo de "Albert"

Hubo un minuto de silencio. Entonces, Terry agregó.

-Déjame ver si entendí, ¿Candy y tu tío están enamorados, posiblemente y ninguno lo sabe? Y tú estas celoso por ello. Además, tu tío, el gran y magnánimo William Andely, el hombre más poderoso de América es la misma persona que Albert, el tipo del zoológico?

-Si.

-¡ Esto es de no creer, Brown!

-Y se pone peor-agregó Anthony, cubriendo sus ojos con el flequillo.- mi tío aparecerá ante la familia y el resto de la alta sociedad el día de la presentación de Candy. Se va a enterar de mi compromiso con ella.

-¡¿Cómo?! ¿Tú tío aún no lo sabe?

-No. Al parecer la tía abuela "olvido comentárselo" y el itinerario de su viaje de negocios estuvo tan apretado que aún nadie le ha dicho.

-¿Y entonces cómo se explicó a sí mismo que siempre están juntos?

-Somos buenos amigos.-Agregó un Anthony para este punto completamente mortificado. No le daba ni una pizca de risa que su tío pudiera robarle a Candy.

- Rueditas, te recomiendo que te calmes, tu y yo sabemos lo mucho que Candy te quiere.

-Espero que eso sea suficiente cuando mi tío despliegue su encanto.

Y así, Terry dio por concluida la conversación, un tanto inseguro de haber dicho lo correcto. Lo lamentaba por Anthony, tener a "Albert" el trotamundos de rival, o aún peor, tener a William Andely el hombre encantador, era algo que no le desearía ni a su peor enemigo.

Salió de la habitación pensando en decírselo a Elisa, pero resolvió que ella se enterara después, en la fiesta de presentación.

Así se hicieron los días, los chicos paseaban por el lago, caminaban los alrededores y se escapaban al pueblo como todos los años. Algunos temerarios, como Terry, se las arreglaban para conseguir alcohol y se emborrachaban como cubas.

Iba a hacerlo, desde luego, pero Elisa y su compañía constante, lo previno de intentarlo.

-...Y así fue como Neal y yo nos escapamos de la Tía Abuela y recorrimos Nueva York. Claro, no hay muchos sitios a los que te permitan entrar solo a los nueve años. Aún así, la feria estuvo fabulosa...¿Terry, me estas escuchando?

-¿Dijiste algo?-le preguntó. La verdad, es que llevaba rato sabiendo que Elisa decía algo, pero él no escuchaba, sólo podía concentrarse para ver el movimiento de sus labios de un lado al otro, de arriba a abajo. Desde el paseo en el lago, se había planteado la idea de besarla y sin pensarlo más, se inclinó sobre sus labios y le dio un corto beso. Ella se quedó muda.

-¿Q-que acabas de hacer?

-Te he besado.-contestó Terry, con su mejor voz galante.

Elisa sonrió, pensando un poco en lo que iba a hacer, temblando por dentro y dando gracias a Dios por estar sentada.

-Querido Terry, eso no fue un beso, en cambio esto sí lo es-le dijo y se abalanzó a sus labios, dejándolo sin aliento. Cuando el resto comenzó a mirar el paraguas de Elisa con sospecha,a ella no pudo importarle menos.

En el momento en que por fin se separaron, ambos se quedaron mirando fijamente, idiotizados con lo que acababan de hacer.

-Cielos, eso sí que fue atrevido.-dijo Terry, enarcando una ceja. Elisa pensó que quizá se había pasado de la raya hasta que Terry comenzó a reír a carcajada suelta-Te felicito. La verdad, no me hubiera gustado de otra forma.- agregó, con voz socarrona. -Vamos compremos un helado de pistacho querida. Te lo mereces.

Mientras esto ocurría en el parque, una atareada Candy se dejaba arrastrar por Archie a "buscar accesorios adecuados para el vestido" ya llevaban cuatro tiendas, seis collares y un tocado.

-Archivald, no creo que necesite tantas alijas.

-¡Tonterías Candy, tienes que estar radiante y no hay punto de discusión!

Y así Candy supo que cualquier indicio de discusión era tiempo perdido. Se dejó ser la muñeca tamaño real de su primo y para cuando estuvo satisfecho, se necesitaron de tres criadas para poder cargar todas las bolsas.

-Archie, lamento mucho decirte esto pero creo que has sobrepasado todos tus límites.

-¿De verdad lo crees? No me parece que la gente se haya dado cuenta de que soy un poco diferente*

-No lo se Archie, tu gran conocimiento sobre los colores que le quedaban o no a mi tono de piel debió dejarles cuanto menos perplejos...sabes que en América eso no importa demasiado, la tía abuela aún no lo sabe, al fin y al cabo, pero en Escocia imagino que es un poco distinto, ciertamente.

- Tienes razón, Dulce Candy, la próxima vez seré mucho más cuidadoso.

-Lamento mucho esto Archie.

-No lo sientas gatita, la sociedad moderna no está preparada para la gente como yo. Algún día viviremos libres, yo lo sé.

-Dios te oiga, Dios te oiga.

Al llegar de nuevo a la escuela, en seguida Elisa y Patty se le fueron encima para ver todos los collares, tocados y pulseras que había obtenido gracias al cheque en blanco del tío abuelo.

-Esto es magnífico Candy.

-Lo sé Elisa, lo sé. Toma, agarra alguna que convine con tu vestido y llévatela. Son tantas que creo que una vida entera no me bastará para usarlas todas. Tu igual Patty, quiero que Stear se quede boquiabierto.

-¡Candy! Por amor a Dios, me he cansado de decirte que entre nosotros no hay nada.

-Nada que no hayas querido, mi estimada Patricia. Hay que ser ciego o muy estúpido en verdad para no verlo. ¿O acaso me dirás que el día que conseguimos tu vestido mal puesto fue un descuido tuyo?

-¡Elisa! No puedo creer que tu también...no puedo con ambas, son imposibles.

-Jajaja...Patty, admite ya que te mueres por él.

-Bueno...si. ¡Pero no se lo digas a nadie! O le diré a tu padre adoptivo que te has escurrido a Londres sin permiso con Anthony los días de escuela.

-Ya, ya O'Brien. Las amenazas son innecesarias.

Y tras esa apacible charla de amigas, no volvieron a verse las caras hasta que el "Gran día" había llegado. Candy se miró de nuevo en espejo, sin poder creer que la hermosa jovencita que le devolvía la mirada era ella. Se veía encantadora. Los diamantes de la tiara y el collar, quedaban en absoluto contraste con los zafiros y esmeraldas del vestido. Dio una pequeña reverencia y entonces fue que notó que todas esas horribles clases de modales y protocolo no habían sido en vano. Era toda una dama, la dama que Anthony tanto deseó que fuera y no podía sentirse más orgullosa por ello.

Tocaron la puerta y su fiel Dorothy le vio del otro lado.

-¡Oh Candy! Estas preciosa.

-Lo sé Dorothy, esta vez la dama del maquillaje se ha esmerado.-dijo, mientras observaba sus labios rojos y la sombra oscura que hacia resaltar el verde de sus ojos. Su cabello, recogido en un elaborado moño imperial, parecía brillar más que nunca, enmarcando el rostro.

Hecha todo un manojo de nervios, descendió por las escaleras de la antigua abadía y trato de no fijarse mucho en los setecientos pares de ojos atentos a cualquier fisura en su imagen de señorita perfecta. Toda la sociedad, nobleza y alcurnia del Reino Unido estaba allí. Desde Irlanda hasta América, no se había salvado nadie de la interminable lista de invitados de la Tía Abuela. Inversionistas, empresarios, nobles, hacendados, todo aquel que tuviera dinero suficiente para ser "alguien" estaba allí esa noche, sólo para verla a ella y al Tío Abuelo William bailando en el centro del salón.

De a poco, se fueron congregando todos los invitados alrededor de ella y entonces, la Tía Abuela Erloy comenzó su discurso.

-Saludos a todos, sean bienvenidos esta noche a tan esplendorosa velada. Para mi, es un gran honor tenerles aquí para celebrar la entrada en la sociedad de mi sobrina Candice White Andely, y anunciar su compromiso formalmente con mi querido niño, el joven Anthony Brown Andely. Además, como ustedes sabrán, la figura del patriarca de la familia, el señor William siempre ha sido un misterio que permanece en las sombras excepto para unos cuantos allegados...bien, me complace informarles que eso se termina hoy. Mi sobrino alcanzó la edad estipulada en el testamento de sus padres, por ello, es mi deber presentarles a William Albert Andely.

Y nada más acabar de hablar, un joven extremadamente apuesto de cabellos rubios y penetrante mirada azul claro se vio al inicio de la escalera. La gente aplaudió, y tan rápido como llegó, se disipó a bailar, charlar y comer, sin dejar de estar pendientes de la buena nueva.

-¡Joder!-exclamó Terry, que a pesar de ya saber, opto por creer que era una broma de Anthony. A su lado Archie no acababa de caer del todo y Stear remató la tanda con

"¿Pero ese no es...?" Y antes de que pudiera terminar la oración, Candy gritó "Albert" y corrió a abrazarlo como hacia siempre.

-¡Albert! Pero, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo llegaste? ¿Qué haces con esa ropa? ¿Y qué es todo eso del Tío Abuelo? No lo entiendo, ¿podrías explicármelo?...

- ¡Santo Cielo! Esas son muchas preguntas, con más calma Pequeña, iremos por parte pero tienes que prometer no enfadarte mucho conmigo ¿Prometido?

-Pero Albert...

-Candy...

-¡Está bien! Te lo prometo pero ¡dime ya!

-¿Nunca cambiarás? Jaja, Pequeña, tan adorable como siempre. Esta bien, iremos en orden. Estoy aquí porque me han buscado, he llegado en coche, la ropa fue idea de George - bien sabes que la detesto - y lo del Tío Abuelo...bueno, ese soy yo. Mi nombre completo es Sir William Albert Andely I, es todo un placer conocerte de nuevo, mi querida Candy- dijo rápidamente y culminó con un beso en la mano que duró más de lo necesario sin dejar de mirar a Candy ni por un momento, haciéndola desviar la mirada absolutamente ruborizada.

Eso fue suficiente para Anthony, quien salió como un torpedo hacia los dos destilando una fría calma que erizaría a cualquiera con instinto de supervivencia.

-Tío. -Saludó. Y de la misma fría manera, con los ojos que hace segundos destilaban calor vueltos témpanos helados, Albert le devolvió el saludo.

-¿Por qué no viene a charlar con todos nosotros en la mesa de allá?- le dijo con una educación estudiada.

- Lo lamento mucho sobrino, pero aún no termino de hablar con mi Pequeña-replicó el otro, y el apodo le salió tan natural que Anthony necesitó de toda una vida de crianza aristocrática para no echársele encima, tal cual quería.

-¿Su qué? Lo lamento mucho tío, pero preferiría que no se refiriera de esa forma a mi prometida- volvió Anthony a la carga, esta vez echando chispas con las manos crispadas.

La reacción de Albert no se hizo esperar. Encorvó los hombros y su cuerpo musculoso se tensó como un arco bajo la tela fina del traje.

-¿Qué Candy es tu qué?- replicó con un siseo. Creía que cuando Anthony se había referido a Candy como su " futura esposa" en aquel almuerzo que compartieron lo decía simplemente por compromisos del Clan, pues según las reglas que él mismo iba a abolir, si el heredero resultaba ser mujer debía casarse con el pariente masculino más inmediato de la línea de sucesión. Luego, creyó recordar que él dijo que la amaba, pero ¿qué iba a saber que Anthony la amaba de la misma forma que él? ¡Si su sobrino parecía amar a todo el mundo! Así que él lo tomó como un amor filial. Iba a seguir encolerizando se cuando Anthony habló.

-Lo que ha oído tío, mi Prometida, ¿qué acaso usted no lo sabía?-dijo, pretendiendo sorpresa e ignorando magistralmente la furia de su tío. Él sabía perfectamente que el Tío William no estaba enterado. Nadie quiso informárselo y ahora entendía bien porqué. El que amaba a Candy era tan ridículamente obvio.

Se miraron nuevamente de arriba a abajo y cuando ya parecía que iban a caerse a golpes allí mismo, George intervino, viendo el escándalo venir.

-¡Caballeros! Lamento mucho interrumpir su pequeña "charla" pero les recuerdo que este no es el momento o el sitio correcto para arreglar sus diferencias. Sir William, me consterna su actitud. Joven Anthony,me siento muy decepcionado. ¿Qué pensarán nuestros invitados que somos? Esto está empañando la gran noche de la señorita Candice, la señora Erloy no estará para nada contenta, se los puedo asegurar señores.

De haber tenido una cámara, Terry hubiera inmortalizado el momento para la posteridad. Las caras de impresión de los dos hombres era tan notoria que en vez de haberles nombrado a Candy, pareciera que hubieran anunciado la pérdida de algún familiar cercano.

-George, ¿dónde esta Candy?- Preguntó Anthony y sin siquiera detenerse a escuchar la respuesta Albert anunció "Voy a buscarla" encaminando a las escaleras.

- Ni siquiera se moleste, Sir William. - Le detuvo George-Luego de reaccionar de la noticia sin que ustedes lo notaran, la señorita Candice declaró estar indispuesta y marchó a su habitación. A juzgar por lo molesta que estaba, me atrevería a decir que no desea ver a ninguno de los dos.

-Usted, Sir William, no debió decirle la verdad tan súbitamente y usted, joven Anthony no debió ocultarle la verdad.- les riñó, tal cual lo haría el padre que consigue a sus hijos adolescentes borrachos hasta las orejas en una fiesta clandestina organizada mientras no estaba. Sin ninguna piedad, George los envío a atender a los invitados, lo cual hicieron a regañadientes por el resto de la noche.

Un poco más allá, una perpleja Elisa miraba el rostro estupefacto de todos los demás. Años y años de tramar intrincados planes le permitió leer la escena en su totalidad. Primero, que el tal "Albert" fuera en realidad el Tío Abuelo, hacia que cosas como su grandísima cultura y el hecho de que parecía estar en cualquier sitio que Candy estuviera, calzaran a la perfección. Segundo, lo que vio en los ojos de ese hombre mientras miraba a Candy y la manera casi indecente en que sus labios se pegaron a la piel de la rubia mientras la mirara como si pudiera derretir al mismo sol con los ojos por decirlo de alguna forma, justificaba completamente el secretísimo de Anthony y su mal humor cada vez que hablaban de su tío.

Discretamente, mientras nadie miraba, hizo que todos los chicos de su círculo en el San Pablo menos Anthony, salieran a los jardines uno por uno, sin levantar sospechas.

Nada más poder hablar Archie desahogó el pensamiento general...

-¿Pero qué carajos acabo de ver?

-Pues gracias a Dios lo has visto tú también, empezaba a creer que los tragos que tomé se me habían subido a la cabeza y estaba alucinando.- replicó Terry.

-¿Alucinando? ¡Alucinando debió de haber estado el "Tío Abuelo" para haber besado a Candy de la forma en que lo hizo en frente de todo mundo! ¡Vamos chicos, que todos sabemos que faltó poco para que comenzara a devorarle la boca!

-Neal, ¡hay damas presentes!- repicó Stear, el más sobrio de los cuatro

- Que saben que lo que digo es verdad ¿O no Gafas?

- ¡Que su nombre es Patricia! Y si, nadie aquí puede negarlo Neal- devolvió Stear tan confundido como todos los demás.

- Bien, creo que todos estamos de acuerdo con lo que hemos visto.- estableció Patty- lo que no acabo de entender, es que se supone que ha pasado.

-¡Pero que parte no entiendes O'Brien! Esta claro como el agua. Albert, William o como sea que se llame, esta muerto por Candy. Y lo que acabamos de ver no es más que dos hombres capaces de matar por la misma mujer. - dijo Elisa, más entusiasmada de lo que era debido. Todo esto le parecía tan facinante...que el patriarca del Clan y el heredero directo fueran capaces de llegar a los puños como cualquieras en plena alta sociedad era tan...romántico.

-¡Cielo Santo Elisa! Y tú lo dices tan tranquila...estamos hablando de William Andely, el hombre más poderoso de América y quien sabe de cuantos sitos más y de nuestro primo Anthony, el cual decías amar antes de que Grandchester apareciera. -dijo Archie con molestia, mientras Terry enarcaba una ceja.

-¿Cómo es eso Elisa?- cuestionó Terry y "habláremos de eso luego" le dijo Elisa.

-Cuida la forma en la que te dirijas a mi hermana Cronwell, y no se tú, pero yo vi a Anthony "Caballerito Perfecto" Brown, perder los estribos con un hombre como diez años mayor...y no veo que el magnánimo señor Andely fuera por otro camino...-agregó Neal, con su sutileza en cero.

-¡Jóvenes! Les recuerdo que no es apropiado encontrarse con damas en semejantes circunstancias sin ningún chapearon presente. Den gracias a que he sido yo y no algún invitado el que los ha encontrado. ¡Esto era lo que faltaba! Como si no fuera suficiente con la escénica batalla campal del señor William y el joven Anthony y el berrinche de la señorita Candy...¡Pobre señora Erloy, cuando se entere mañana! - comenzó George saliendo de la nada, quien necesitaba desahogarse de alguna manera. Pero antes de siquiera acabar la retahíla, no había ni rastro de ninguno de los muchachos. " ¡Estos jóvenes de hoy en día! ¿Dónde iremos a parar?" Se preguntó, pretendiendo ignorar que el también fue joven y amó un imposible. Regresó por donde vino y pudo ver con sorpresa a todos los chicos desenvolverse en la fiesta como sí nunca se hubieran ausentado.

Cada uno pretendió no saber nada. Pero todos sabían bien que aquello solo era el inicio de la tempestad.

* * *

N/A:

* El vestido de Candy era considerado "escandaloso" para la época porque mostraba parte de las piernas y no ameritaba del corsé. Soy una amante de la moda, no pude resistir las referencias a los clásicos de la época.

* En el manga decía que Anthony era un noble, pero no estoy segura de cual era su título ni de dónde provenía así que me lo he sacado de la chistera, espero no les moleste.

* En la época de Candy, la flojera y el tiempo libre en exceso eran mal vistos y considerados de mala educación o "baja clase" pues se gestaba plena revolución industrial y los modelos de sociedad " real" e " imperial" de antaño que promovían la inactividad comenzaron a considerarse arcaicos.

* la monja se refiere a que las jóvenes que hablaban demasiado eran consideradas malas esposas, caprichosas y chismosas,cosas condenadas por las sociedades puritanas que entonces imperaban en Europa y Norteamérica.

* Sé que esto quizá molestará a muchas y causara controversia. Pero a principios del siglo XX las actitudes de Archie sin duda mostrarían a una persona homosexual pues los hombres y menos los de clase alta no solían preocuparse por "asuntos de mujeres" como la ropa y el estilo y personalmente, a mí siempre me pareció demasiado afeminado, pero no se preocupen, sólo les adelanto que esto no se quedará así todo el fic, no voy a cambiar a Archie le daré una tuerca al cuento con alguien que no es Annie porque ella me parece muy insulsa para él.

Bien, creo que eso ha sido todo, si tienen alguna duda (o queja) sobre el capítulo, pregunten que no muerdo, y pido disculpas por tenerlas tanto tiempo esperando, estaba deprimida y así las ideas no fluyen, una de mis amigas, que empezó el tratamiento conmigo ha recaído y no hay un pronóstico claro sobre una futura mejoría además, la radioterapia que necesita sólo la hace una clínica en todo el país y es excesivamente costoso, aproximadamente 166 mil USD así que imaginaran lo que está pasando. Sin más, me despido, espero les gustara el capítulo.


End file.
